super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Rillaboom
Rillaboom 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Rillaboom is a heavyweight fighter. It wields two mallets and a drum will appear for some of its attacks. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'Rillaboom bangs its drum, sending off a shockwave that paralyzes opponents. *'Forward Tilt: 'Thrusts a mallet forward. This attack can be angled. *'Up Tilt: 'Swings a mallet in a large arc above its head. *'Down Tilt: 'Swings a mallet down towards the ground. *'Dash Attack: 'Rolls its drum forward, dealing multiple hits. *'Edge Attack: 'Thrusts two mallets forward. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Sticks two mallets on either side of it. Grab *'Grab: 'Grabs the opponent with one hand. *'Pummel: 'Hits the opponent with a mallet. *'Forward Throw: 'Hits the opponent with its mallets multiple times as if drumming them, sending them forward. *'Back Throw: 'Throws the opponent backward. *'Up Throw: 'Lifts its drum above its head, sending them upward. *'Down Throw: 'Pokes the opponent with two mallets at a downward angle. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'Takes its drum and slams it downward. *'Foward Air: 'Performs a double thrust with one mallet, dealing two hits. *'Back Air: 'An downward crescent mallet swipe behind it in an inward swipe. *'Up Air: 'Claps two mallets together above its head. *'Down Air: 'Thrusts two mallets downward. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Uses two hands to slam its drum on the ground. *'Up Smash: 'Tosses its drum up into the air. *'Down Smash: 'Bangs its drum, causing two roots to sprout up from either side of it. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Drum Beating -'' Rillaboom quickly beats its drum, which causes two roots to appear next to it and whack the ground before a finishing swipe. In the air, Rillaboom beats its drum, causing two roots sprout under the drum at a diagonal angle. *'Side Special: 'Razor Leaf ''- Flings a single spinning leaf forward, which can hit multiple opponents and be angled. Identical to Ivysaur's Razor Leaf. *'Up Special: Drum Bounce - The drum appears under Rillaboom and it bounces off of it. The move can be charged for a higher bounce. In the air, the drum will fall and can damage opponents. *'''Down Special: ''Synthesis ''- Rillaboom slowly beats its drum. This move can be held down and will heal 1% damage each second. However, Rillaboom is vulnerable to attacks during this move. *'Final Smash: 'Max Raid - ''Rillaboom bangs its drum, sending off a shockwave. If anyone is caught in the shockwave, a cutscene plays in which the opponent appears Dynamaxed (if the opponent is Pikachu then it appears Gigantamaxed) and Rillaboom (Gigantamaxed), Cinderace, Inteleon, and Morpeko shoot elemental beams at the opponent. Newcomer Tagline ''Rillaboom! Super Smash Bros. Chooses You! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats 'Weight: '''124 '''Walking Speed: '''0.850 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.528 Alternate Costumes # ''Standard # Shiny Rillaboom. # Resembles the colorization from Persona 3. # Resembles the colorization from Persona 4. # Resembles the colorization from Persona 5. # Resembles the colorization from Persona Q. # Resembles the colorization from Persona Q2. # Resembles Miko Kokunai from Nansei Project. # Resembles Taira no Chouki from the Len'en series. # Resembles Ooama no Ake no Mitori from the Len'en series. # Resembles Clause from the Len'en series. # Resebles Adagumo no Yaorochi from the Len'en series. # Resembles Xeno a from the Len'en series. # Resembles Yago Ametsukana from the Len'en series. # Resembles Haiji Senri from the Len'en series. # Resembles Suzumi Kuzu from the Len'en series. Category:Fighters Category:Pokemon universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:Galar Region